


A Memorable Day on Set

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Metal Arm Kink, Smut, Winter Soldier costume, cursing, on set smut, reader is an actress, well i just love using the f word so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan asks Seb about any notable memories shooting The Winter Soldier, and he can't help but think about the time when he and Reader secretly had sex on set.</p><p>Smut and Winter Soldier costume. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memorable Day on Set

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I hate to give it away, but I think I should tell that Reader plays Natasha Romanoff in this AU setting. 
> 
> I loooooove ScarJo as Nat, but I was such a lazy ass - as usual - that I didn't want to come up with a new OC or existing Marvel character for Reader, and I liked the idea of Reader playing Nat so much that I couldn't resist, even if putting Scarlett aside was hard xD
> 
> This takes place sometime in 2014, when The Winter Soldier came out, I didn't really look up the timeline because I wanted to leave it to your own imagination as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm really digging this fic, but I still feel like it's just incomplete or something is missing, but I couldn't figure out what, and I didn't want to sit on it anymore, so I decided I'd post it finally. Tho I might edit it later...
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, sorry for additional typos or if my shit grammar is showing, I always write on my phone cause it's easier and faster for me, and autocorrect just hates me.

You just loved your job. Being an actress had always been your childhood dream, and when your carrier started taking off and you started getting better and better roles and had the chance to show your talent to the world, you couldn't believe that you were that lucky.

 

Your heart was racing when you got that one phone call five years ago: you'd been cast in the second Iron Man film and were supposed to play a sexy, yet deadly spy, _Natasha Romanoff_ from Marvel Comics.

  


You still cannot believe it now when you are promoting the sequel to _Captain America: The First Avenger_ (which was titled after your boyfriend’s character by the way). You knew that Scarlett Johansson was in talks for the role but later she turned it down for various reasons and the job landed on you.

 

It was your biggest luck since it resulted in you having a multi-picture contract with Marvel and you portrayed the character in one more movie after that, two counting this actual one, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_.

  


Looking at Sebastian from your seat a few meters away from him you can't help but smile, still not believing that you are really here by his side at this comic convention you’re currently attending, answering questions from the host and from the audience as well.

 

You two knew each other from school but you never really dated, despite that one occasion when you played Romeo and Juliette in a summer camp play. There really had been something between the two of you but then your family decided to move to another city and you never really met Seb after that, until years later when you two crossed paths on the premier of a mutual friend’s film, it was like a wild fire started off between the two of you in an instant, drawing each other like magnets.

 

You exchanged numbers; messages turned to phone calls and video chats, and texting turned to meetings — actual _dates_ — and soon you were seeing each other, and now you've been living together for almost a year.

 

Having him by your side and working with him was fun and sometimes quite a challenge to keep a straight face throughout particular scenes on set, but it only added to your onscreen chemistry and it was sheer coincidence — or fate? — that your characters were actually _lovers_ in the comics as well.

  


“I wanted to ask you, Sebastian, if you had any memorable days on set, anything in particular?” A fan enquires, voice all shaky and eyes beeming as she’s gawking at Seb. You don’t feel jealous at all, you know very well how enchanting just Sebastian is, so precious and unique that sometimes you can't even fathom that the man truly exists and is for real.

 

It wasn't just his looks that attracted you, no. He had a pretty face, of course, being all handsome, and cute, and charming as hell, but in fact, it was his soul, his sweet personality that allured you, making you actually swoon every time he was just so thoughtful and caring towards his fans.

 

Seb wasn't an arrogant actor who got carried away with Hollywood, he remained a simple guy, all humble and grateful for everything he'd achieved and never took his success for granted. He was just so charming and perfect, it was no surprise you fell for him and he captivated your heart with his exceptional nature.

 

“It's a good question… I uhh…” Seb seems to be thinking hard, looking sideways as he's searching in his mind for any special memories. Then his eyes flicker with excitement as he seems to recall one exact memory, making him clam up, mouth curving upward he shows a huge smile as he remembers, looking deep into your eyes then, and you know what he's thinking about.

  
  


_It was a hot day on set. You went in search for cold mineral water but eventually got lost and ended up bumping into your boyfriend who you almost didn't recognise first, since he was wearing a wig and dressed up in his costume._

 

_“Looks like I always end up meeting you, no matter where I am or what I'm doing,” you giggled._

 

_Seb turning to see you, your heart melted as he smiled at you so lovingly, you just adored his smile that could light up a whole universe, radiating love and warmth like a thousand suns, but then he actually noticed your tight costume that perfectly showed the curves of your body, and you couldn't not realise the sudden longing in his eyes as he was licking his lips looking up and down at you all shamelessly._

 

_“Don't look at me like that, Seb,” you punched his arm, having forgotten that he was wearing his fake metal arm the thing actually hurt your knuckles a little, but then you had a hard time keeping your cool and not lick your own lips as he just looked so damn sexy in his costume and with that arm that it was actually very much ridiculous. “We promised not to bring our relationship on set, remember?”_

 

_“It's kinda hard when you look this sexy…” He was leaning closer to steal a kiss from you, his arms on their way to hold your waist, but you managed to step away and stop his hands from holding you, although it took all your will and you had to be strong not to lose your head._

 

_“Too bad, we're enemies,” you chuckled, totally naïve about what you'd just said._

 

_“Actually...” Seb stepped closer to you again, and this time you didn't resist, his steel blue eyes just mesmerised you so much. “Actually, we're lovers in the comics.” His wide and smug grin reached up to his ears._

 

_“Well, I know that too, but it's not in the script yet, so back off, Wiener Soldier.”_

 

_“Ahh, come on, now you're calling me like that too? Seriously?” He was just so damn adorable, he totally wooed you and you were all head over heels for him, letting your guard down._

 

_“Well, I could call you The Sexy Soldier too,” you purred, trailing your fingers along the straps on his chest. Then your fingers eventually moved on to the fake metal arm, sliding up and down on it in awe._

 

_“I think you're way sexier, babe,” he murmured just before holding your chin up and kissing you passionately, sliding his tongue in your mouth you were soon gasping for air._

 

_“We shouldn't do this on set, Seb…” You moaned into his mouth, not really wanting to end it just there, as your hands were around him and his around you, holding each other passionately._

 

_“They won't catch us. I'm a ghost and you're a spy, remember?” And he just pulled you in a dark, isolated corner, and you ended up snuggling somewhere which looked like some sort of storage but you didn't really pay attention to the surroundings._

 

_You couldn't, because Seb was kissing your neck and touching your body, and the world was already revolving around when you hadn't even started making out… The only thing you could do was holding onto his shoulders as he was rediscovering your body._

 

_“Oh god, you need to sneak this costume out and bring it home, it's turning me on so much…” He groaned before he unzipped your suit, reaching for your breasts. Your nipples already hard and waiting for attention Sebastian licked his lips and let out an animalistic moan, approving how turned on you just were._

 

_“Tomorrow's gonna be the best day on set,” he purred, lowering his head as he started sucking on your nipple, cupping your other breast with his other hand. “You're gonna get up on my shoulders and straddle me. Cannot. Fucking. Wait.” His warm breath on your skin made you shiver, but then he just bit on your nipple and you had to cover your mouth in order to prevent yourself from screaming out loud, the pain a little sharp but so much enjoyable, body trembling in ecstasy._

 

_“Seeeeeb!!!” You breathed as he was licking his way down on your belly, pushing your suit lower on your legs you were practically half naked. You wondered how he managed to undress you so fast since your costume was quite difficult to get into and get out of, yet he undid your belts and pulled the sleeves off your arms like he had been doing it for years._

 

_“You're gonna remember this.”_

 

_He prolonged as he was caressing your thighs from the bottom to up after he had pushed your costume to the bottom of your legs. He was half kneeling, looking up at you in admiration, his blue iris shining with excitement but his hands never stopped._

 

_When he reached your panties, he urgently removed them too, pushing them down to your ankles. You were all naked now basically, your costume and panties shoved down on your legs._

 

_“Every day on set. Tomorrow when you're up on my shoulders and I in between your legs. You're gonna remember how this feels like…”_

 

_And he poked his tongue out and soon he was licking your sweet spot, all the most pleasurable ways he could please you, teasing your clit until you started quivering, your orgasm nearing its peak already._

 

_But Seb didn't stop there, he stood up and kissed you, his tongue tasty with your juices and then he put one finger into you, then another, and he was massaging your clit with a third and you were seeing shiny little stars everywhere as you came._

 

_“Ohh, I wanna touch you—” you pleaded, trying to get Seb out of his costume but it was just impossible. Your trembling fingers weren't that skillful._

 

_“You have to wait with that, babe,” he smirked as he unzipped his fly, his erection popping out all thick, and hard, and proud, and beautiful. Your mouth went wet you wanted to suck him dry so bad but Sebastian had different plans. “Now turn around.”_

 

_From the flickering of his eyes you knew that he was gonna take you from behind and you just wetted yourself once more by the single thought of it and because of the sweet anticipation._

 

_You turned around and parted your legs as much as your bodysuit around them let that happen, biting your lips as Seb started filling you with his whole and thick length._

 

_“Oh god, you're so tight and wet for me,” he buried his face into your neck. Leaning against the wall with his left hand, his right palm soon found your breast, teasing it as he was thrusting into you from behind. You got a glimpse of his fabulous “metal arm” and you couldn't help but—_

 

_“Use your other hand,” you begged, making Seb rise one eyebrow._

 

_“Hmm?”_

 

_“Touch me with your other arm… It's just turning me on so much.” You moaned, head tilted backward and your back arching a little as Seb was hitting all the best spots, making you come again soon._

 

_As your eyes rolled to the back of your head, body shattering into a million pieces, you could feel how his left hand was playing around with your breast, his warm fingers meeting your skin made you just lose your head. He was wearing gloves that had no fingers, the rough material touching your sensitive skin only pushing you on the edge more and more._

 

_You moved your left hand and trailed your fingers along his fake prosthetic arm, admiring it silently, and when you reached his hand that was still all over your breast, you grabbed it, intertwining your fingers with his as he leaned closer to you, your bodies eventually becoming one as he came, his face buried deep in your neck he was whispering your name in your ear in his sweet release._

  
  


The audience watches all adoringly as Seb is still mumbling long seconds later, he then eventually remarks: “I loved every second of it basically, I can't really pick just one…”

 

Seb is giggling and blushing a little as he locks eyes with you, steel blue orbs glistening like precious ores. His lustrous gaze burning your skin as he's unaware of licking his lips out of habit, and your heart skips a beat as you're feeling yourself getting just wet. You always sense when he gets turned on, and you just crave him all the more.

 

Yeah, that was just a damn memorable day on set, and you can't wait to reenact it somewhere in backstage after the panel ends...


End file.
